Cambios
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: La vida avanza demasiado rápido como para darnos cuenta de qué ha sucedido. Él se enfrentó a demasiados cambios en poco tiempo: la muerte, la soledad, la salvación, la traición, la amistad… Casi nunca se quejaba pero, por el bien de su salud mental, de vez en cuando tenía que mirar atrás para nunca olvidar cómo comenzó todo. Gen.


Antes de nada, debería advertir que este fic lo escribí antes de que publicara el capítulo dos de la historia de Levi en Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku, por lo que se ha transformado en un what if antes de lo que había creído. También he de decir que va dedicado a **Petula Petunia **ya que he sido su Amigo Invisible este año (y sólo Zeus sabe cuánto me ha costado escribirlo). He tenido la enorme suerte de haber podido contar con **Lucilatorres** y **Neko Uke Chan** como betas, son las mejores.

Por cierto, el fic tiene categoría T por el lenguaje ofensivo y la violencia no tan implícita como parece.

Y como habéis podido adivinar, nada de esto me pertenece ni busco hacerme rica con él. Creédme, no me darían ni las gracias XD

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**~Cambios~**

_Preludio_

El chico lo miró impaciente, tratando de que su incomodidad no se reflejase en la expresión de su cara. No iba a darle el gusto, claro que no, de enfrentarse a él. Sabía que eso era lo que estaba buscando (¿por qué si no lo habría estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo?_) _pero no pensaba caer en su trampa. Ni hablar. Si él quería mirarlo con esa cara de imbécil, que siguiera.

Porque eso era lo único que estaba haciendo aquel hombre: mirarle. Sin revelar nada más, sin explicar nada más, sin decir una maldita palabra. Lo observaba sin más y eso lo fastidiaba, al menos si lo hubiera atacado, le habría dado razones para sacar sus cuchillas y rebanarle el pescuezo. También habría sido otra opción moverse de sitio, abandonar su refugio en aquel tejado cerca de la muralla y escapar de su mirada analítica, demasiado azul para su gusto, pero tenía todo el derecho a comer donde y cuando le diera la real gana. Si no molestaba, él tampoco lo haría.

Era la cuarta vez que lo veía en menos de tres semanas, dos en el mercado, una en la calle Marshall y otra mientras probaba su equipo recién robado. Se lo había quitado de las manos a un tipo lo suficientemente borracho como para no poder defenderse, un golpe en la cabeza y todo solucionado. Se le hizo fácil aprender a utilizarlo, casi instintivo, la primera vez que voló por las paredes de la ciudad fue como si realmente tuviera alas y pudiera ir a donde quisiera. Aquella también fue la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, gris contra azul, como cuando se avecinaba una tormenta. Desde ese momento, el hombre se convirtió en su acosador personal.

«_Qué molesto»_.

—Te vi el otro día darle una paliza a Frank.

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras en una hora. Las primeras que pronunció desde que lo conoció. Y fueron tan insulsas que el chico perdió el poco interés que estaba empezando a sentir por él. Lo recogió todo en su petate y se largó de ahí, algo decepcionado. No le apetecía seguir una conversación tan banal.

No lo volvió a ver hasta dos días después, de nuevo en el mercado de la plaza, cuando intentaba sisar esa manzana roja que lo había estado tentando toda la mañana. Pero el frutero ya lo había calado en otras ocasiones, así que se debatía si utilizar sus manos mágicas para atraparla o lo dejaba para después cuando ya recogiese el tenderete y no estuviera tan atento. Saltó cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y él siseó apartándose de ese contacto tan autoritario. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el hombre rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa.

—¿He hecho algo ilegal? —preguntó el chico dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, recuperando su espacio. De inmediato se maldijo en voz baja, con la sorpresa se le había olvidado continuar con su estado de perpetuo silencio.

—No, claro que no —negó el hombre sin revelar ninguna emoción.

—Entonces déjame en paz. Si no tienes nada contra mí, no puedes detenerme.

La sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa (aunque no lo era, no, era más bien obscena o maliciosa) se tornó en una mueca burlesca.

—¿Crees que soy uno de esos idiotas de la Policía Militar? —Negó varias veces con la cabeza, divertido por la situación—. Me llamo Erwin.

—Bien por ti —comentó dando unos pasos para perderse entre el gentío.

—Has aprendido muy rápido a utilizar ese equipo robado.

Se giró para enfrentarse a su porte orgulloso y su mirada clara y cristalina. Demasiado azul, demasiado helada. Era hielo casi líquido, ácido corrosivo.

—Así que sí tienes algo contra mí —comentó preparándose para escapar.

—No, no me has entendido. En principio, mi misión era arrestarte por lo que le hiciste a Brian, pero… —El chico ya había puesto su equipo a punto y se había deslizado hacia el edificio más cercano. No esperaba que el hombre también activase el suyo propio y lo persiguiera. Y mucho menos había pensado que le iba a dar alcance tan rápido, impidiéndole toda escapatoria en menos de treinta segundos—. Puede que seas bueno, chico, pero no creas que puedes superarme en unos pocos días.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —preguntó ya hastiado de esa situación, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—Como he dicho, eres muy bueno —repitió él soportando su propio peso en un solo brazo dispuesto a saltar sobre el niño para detenerle si era preciso—. Quiero que te unas a la Legión.

El chico ahogó una risotada de incredulidad. Había creído que ese hombre era inteligente, incluso había logrado impresionarle (un poco), pero al final había resultado que era un subnormal de primera.

—Chúpame la polla, ni en un millón de años me juntaré con esa panda de imbéciles —le espetó con todo el odio que consiguió reunir.

—Vamos a tener que cambiar ese lenguaje —murmuró Erwin más para sí mismo que para el chico.

—No lo voy a hacer —volvió a repetir buscando una salida desesperadamente—. No puedes obligarme.

En ese momento quedaba bien una frase parecida a "este es un país libre" o alguna mierda de esas, pero en realidad no lo era. En absoluto.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

_«El problema es que tus amigos mataron a los míos»._

—El problema está que ahí fuera hay titanes, joder —dijo sin querer revelar más de la cuenta.

—¿Y esa es razón para quedarse escondido tras esos muros? —preguntó señalando el horizonte, donde se encontraba la muralla Sina. Alta, inexpugnable, fría, segura. Igual que una maldita prisión.

—No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde —gruñó con la voz teñida de ira.

—No lo hice.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Si no podía escapar por el aire, tendría que ser por el suelo. Se dejó caer, contuvo la respiración al maniobrar y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, se enganchó a la ventana más cercana hasta aterrizar limpiamente. El impacto de una altura de cinco pisos le reverberó todos los putos huesos del cuerpo pero, cogiendo fuerzas de donde no las tenía, salió corriendo en cualquier dirección y se perdió por los callejones oscuros y malolientes, lugares por donde un hombre tan sofisticado no le seguiría.

No lo siguió.

Esa noche se acostó en el suelo de aquella celda de frío metal, intentando olvidar aquel día, aquella conversación y a él. Pero no lo conseguía del todo, quizá porque ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar ni con quien compartir sus dudas. No lo había creído posible, pero los echaba de menos. Todavía podía recordar los ojos opacos de Hannah cerrarse en el instante previo a su muerte, seguramente para que nadie hiciera ese desagradable trabajo después. Will había muerto con ella, un par de horas más tarde; él no había conseguido hacer nada para ayudarles. Era el único superviviente.

Sabía que darle una paliza a esos tipos de la Legión le iba a traer consecuencias, pero no había sabido hasta qué punto iban a ser nefastas. Sin embargo, sigue pensando en la propuesta de aquel hombre (a quien ya había empezado a llamar _Erwin _internamente, en contra de férrea su voluntad). No iba a unirse a la Legión, esos tipos mataron a Hannah y se rieron. _Escupieron _sobre su cadáver. Si Will no lo hubiera sacado de ahí a rastras, les habría arrancado la cabeza con sus propias manos. Pero los habían drogado, estaban débiles, heridos y además desarmados; apenas habría podido matar a uno o a dos antes de que acabaran con él. Tenía que esperar, vigilar entre las sombras y elegir cuidadosamente su momento perfecto para la venganza.

Fue como si una luz resplandeciente se iluminara de repente y le aguijoneara el cerebro. ¿No decían que mantuvieras a tus amigos cerca pero que a tus enemigos aún más? A pesar de que no había nada que le diera más asco que juntarse con esos tipos (incluso la idea de unirse al clero y comer todos los días con los cerdos del culto le resultaba más atractiva) acabó sucumbiendo y se dirigió al cuartel donde se encontraba el escuadrón de expediciones. Los más locos de todos.

A día de hoy, todavía se pregunta cómo es que Erwin estaba esperándolo en la puerta, como si ya supiera de ante-mano que iría.

—Has tardado.

—No creas que me conoces —le advirtió sabiéndose imponente a pesar de su corta estatura—, no estoy aquí por ti, sino por mí mismo.

_«Por ella»._

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —Con un gesto, lo dejó pasar y caminó a su lado indicándole el camino—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi —respondió sin pensar. De inmediato sintió un aguijón en su pecho, hacía años que no pronunciaba ese nombre en voz alta, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él todos los días para nunca olvidar quién era y de dónde venía.

—Levi, ¿eh? Está bien, te creeré por ahora.

No quiso seguir la conversación, ya estaba todo dicho. Simplemente apretó el paso y no miró hacia atrás.

Su plan inicial era no quedarse mucho tiempo en la Legión, sólo lo suficiente como para poder vengarse y luego salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Erwin lo había acogido como su pupilo (a Levi le daba arcadas cada vez que lo recordaba) por lo que se pudo librar de tres años de formación que hubieran supuesto una pérdida de tiempo. Él ya sabía utilizar el equipo, sabía matar con sus armas, no entendía cómo se tardaba tanto en saber ejecutar unos ejercicios tan simples. Aquello no hizo más que consolidar su opinión de que todos los soldados eran idiotas.

Curiosamente, empezó a apreciar algo más a Erwin. Le parecía contradictorio que un hombre tan grande fuera amable con sus subordinados y al mismo tiempo, firme y recto. En pocos días aprendió que sus compañeros lo trataban con respeto y que era conocido por sus rápidos reflejos y sus decisiones acertadas en los momentos más delicados. Había habladurías sobre un rápido ascenso a pesar de su relativamente temprana edad y ni siquiera eso parecía importarle.

—Voy a seguir haciendo lo mismo de siempre, no me preocupa el rango que tenga —le comentó a Levi un día mientras compartían el té.

—Eres un tío importante.

—Hombre, Levi —le corrigió dejando la taza en la mesa—, no _tío._

A él le daba exactamente igual cómo llamarle. Sólo quería saber por qué una persona con tanto futuro se había fijado en una rata como él, que apenas había valido nada en ningún momento de su vida.

Todas las noches se quedaban en la cocina después de que el resto de los soldados se hubiera ido a dormir. No hablaban mucho, después de un día de entrenamiento exhaustivo apenas podían pronunciar una palabra. Siempre era Erwin quien rompía ese silencio comentando: _«No sé lo que está pensando el Comandante, no puede seguir utilizando el mismo método en las expediciones» _o _«Samuel es un idiota, ha perdido dos equipos este mes». _Conversaciones insustanciales que a Levi le dejaban frío, pero que al mismo le gustaban ya que le hacían olvidar por un momento la realidad en que estaba inmerso.

—Felices sueños, Levi —comentaba entonces cuando se quedaba sin nada más que decir. Ponía la mano en su cabeza durante un segundo y salía por la puerta dejándole solo una noche más.

Levi miraba el vacío dejando las horas pasar, dejando sus pensamientos vagar por sus recuerdos con Hannah y tratando de desentrañar ese enigma escondido en el azul hielo de los ojos de Erwin, hasta acabar con la energía suficiente para arrastrarse a su cama y dejarse caer exhausto.

Cumplió su venganza apenas cuatro meses después de unirse a la Legión, pese a que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Había conseguido la tapadera perfecta, la de encontrarse bajo la protección de Erwin, nadie podría enfrentarse a él sin meterse en problemas, aunque lo habían intentado y en innumerables ocasiones. Se llamaba Frank Silverster, jamás olvidará ese nombre por más que lo intente. Frank no lo reconoció como el chico que le dio la paliza ni tampoco como el mocoso que se le escapó aquella noche, afortunadamente había luna nueva y pudo esconder el rostro entre la oscuridad; así que cuando Levi se presentó tan amablemente como pudo simular, no lo relacionó con ninguno de los otros chicos. Aunque también contaba a su favor que Frank fuera idiota.

Se aprendió sus hábitos de memoria, desde a qué hora se levantaba hasta lo que hacía cuando no estaba de guardia, incluso podía adelantarse a sus pasos. Leyó sus gestos, los reconoció y empezó a estudiarlos con mayor detenimiento. Si escondía el labio superior bajo el inferior era que estaba pensativo, si se tocaba la oreja estaba nervioso, si fruncía repetitivamente el ceño estaba demostrando que era demasiado idiota como para comprender de qué le estaban hablando, si se rascaba el pelo significaba que quería salir de la habitación de inmediato. Era claustrofóbico y odiaba las arañas.

Frank murió en mitad de la nada tras una pelea con unos pandilleros, al menos así lo parecía. Sus amigos afirmaron que no habían podido ver nada, ellos se fueron pronto a casa como Levi había sabido que harían. Su cuerpo se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, estrecho y oscuro, nunca pudieron encontrar su cabeza y tampoco encontraron pistas sobre el culpable.

Erwin fue el único que resultó tener un poco más de inteligencia que el resto y descubrió quién había sido el asesino en apenas un día. No fue muy difícil averiguarlo, claro, él le había visto enfrentándose a Frank aquella vez y sabía perfectamente que tenía dos compañeros. Y Levi, de repente, estaba solo y quería pasar mucho tiempo junto a él. Únicamente tuvo que atar cabos evitando preguntarse si habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

—Estás muy equivocado si pretendes largarte así como así —dijo él cerrándole la salida—. Y menos después de lo que has hecho.

—Supongo que también adivinarás por qué lo hice —admitió Levi. No tenía ninguna necesidad de ocultarle nada, el viejo tenía la habilidad sorprendente de leerle la mente—. Y me iré por la noche, lo quieras o no. Te dije que pronto se iba a acabar esta farsa.

—Si quieres irte, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí —lo amenazó Erwin sin acobardarse. Ya sabía que la única forma de enseñarle algo de disciplina era por medio de los golpes.

—No me retes, Erwin.

—No creas por un segundo que te tengo miedo. —Desenvainó sus cuchillas y se mantuvo firme en su lugar como una roca—. ¿Cuántas veces has podido superarme hasta el momento?

Levi era demasiado consciente de que su marcador de victorias seguía vacío y eso le frustraba como ninguna otra cosa.

—Si ganas, podrás irte como quieres —continuó Erwin sin moverse ni un solo milímetro—. Si pierdes, tendré que llevarte ante la Policía. Me pregunto cómo conseguirás ser libre de estas murallas si estás encerrado en una celda toda la vida.

—No voy a jugar a tu juego —le espetó tratando de buscar alguna salida—. Sé que nunca me entregarás, lo odiabas casi tanto como yo.

Erwin se movió tan rápido que a Levi le costó seguir sus movimientos. Apenas un instante después, ya se encontraba atrapado entre la cuchilla y la pared, sin atreverse a respirar y con esos ojos excesivamente azules relampagueando con fuerza.

—Nunca olvido cuando uno de mis compañeros muere —siseó con la voz fría y contenida—. Que entienda tus razones, no significa que las apruebe ni que las justifique. Sólo te doy a elegir porque te he cogido afecto, pero eso no me impedirá cortarte la cabeza como le hiciste a Frank. Así que te lo pregunto otra vez: ¿quieres luchar conmigo?

Levi se encontraba en una encrucijada. No quería luchar con él (ni siquiera _debía _luchar contra él), lo aplastaría como había hecho las otras cientos de veces. Acabaría muerto o en la cárcel. O ambas. Nunca le había gustado dejar atrás una pelea, pero sabía que esa vez no tenía elección. Mejor vivo y sin esperanza que muerto. A Hannah no le hubiera gustado.

Así que bajó sus armas con lentitud y se encontró a su merced. Sabía que Erwin estaría vigilándole las veinticuatro horas, no valía la pena intentar escapar. Apretó los dientes frustrado por la situación en la que se había metido y se juró que alguna vez le ganaría y se largaría de ese sitio maldito para vivir la vida que siempre había querido.

En algún lugar muy muy lejos de ahí.

(…)

_Interludio_

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había pasado medio año desde que se unió a la Legión. Erwin y él guardaron las apariencias, se comportaban como siempre, caminando juntos por los pasillos, hablando de nuevas técnicas y nuevos avances para los equipos, planeando estrategias, formas de escapar de los titanes y señales de emergencia. Sólo cara a los demás.

En la soledad se mostraban fríos, muy distantes, los dos demasiado decepcionados con el otro y ambos demasiado orgullosos para ser el que diera el primer paso. Se habían acabado esas tardes en las que hablaban de temas intrascendentes que a ninguno les preocupaban pero que ambos disfrutaban a pesar de todo. Esa amistad que estaba empezando a surgir desapareció por completo y a nadie le importó.

—Deberías hablar con él —le aconsejó Hange aparentemente concentrada en completar sus notas de la nueva investigación.

Levi gruñó por lo bajo abrazando la rodilla que tenía pegada al pecho.

—¿Cuántas veces me lo has repetido esta semana? —preguntó con curiosidad. Tendría que hacer un recuento si seguía así.

—Diecisiete.

—Y sólo estamos a miércoles. Soy un chico afortunado.

Zoe Hange era la única en la Legión que había querido acercarse a él por voluntad propia. Simplemente se puso a su lado en el campo de entrenamiento donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y le había dicho: _«No, no, así no es la mejor manera de coger las cuchillas. Ven, te enseñaré»._ Al principio había desconfiado de ella ya que también era amiga de Erwin y huía cada vez que ella quería empezar una conversación. Pero se veía que era igual de persistente y de cabezota que Erwin ya que no paró hasta que Levi soltó su primera palabra. «_¿Quieres dejarme en paz?». «Vaya, por fin una oración completa, ¿te apetece pasear un poco?». _Finalmente no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse y aceptar que su destino estaría rodeado de viejos sumamente insistentes. No era lo que se podía considerar una amiga ya que sólo acudía a ella cuando se aburría, pero era mejor que nada.

—Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero no engañáis a nadie con esa fachada amistosa. —Hange lo señaló con su probeta vacía y se mantuvo en guardia como si fuera una espada—. ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó ya?

_«Le corté la cabeza a uno de sus amigos y si me largo de aquí, él hará lo mismo conmigo »._

—No —contestó sin demora, como las anteriores veintisiete veces que había preguntado lo mismo.

—Pues ya verás qué haces para solucionarlo.

—Es que no quiero solucionarlo. —Levi cruzó las piernas y los brazos, bajando la cabeza para mirar una molesta mancha que todavía no se había podido quitar de la bota.

—Vamos, ¿no lo echas de menos? ¿Ni un poquito?

Levi se pinzó el puente de la nariz, hastiado de aquella conversación tan absurda.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres que diga, Hange. Lo diré y así nos podremos olvidar de…

—¡Mira esto! —gritó ella interrumpiéndole. Algo en su mezcla verdosa acababa de burbujear durante un momento y, de repente, había parado—. Qué resultados tan sorprendentes…

—No tienes ni idea de qué significan, ¿verdad? —comentó con media sonrisa.

—Ni la más remota.

Levi volvió a refugiarse en su mutismo, aliviado de que hubieran dejado el tema. Porque, a pesar de su fachada de hombre de hielo, despiadado y sin sentimientos, empezaba a extrañarle. Al menos se concedía eso, el saber que Erwin había sido el único que lo había ayudado en toda su vida. Que, a pesar de estar encerrado, tenía tres comidas al día, un techo bajo el que dormir y ninguna preocupación más que salir a matar un par de titanes de vez en cuando. Aquello no era muy diferente de cuando vivía en la Ciudad Subterránea y luchaba cada día para llegar vivo el siguiente.

_«Pero debo superar a Erwin —_se recordó. Por eso estaba entrenándose tanto. Para cuando llegara el día de enfrentarse a él, vencerle y salir de la Legión con pies en polvorosa—. _Y después, ¿qué?»_.

No podía quedarse en la Legión, no quería volver a las calles, no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso. Por el momento, se centraba en entrenar y seguir mejorando sus técnicas preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

Mientras decidía qué hacer con su vida, limpiaba. Era una acción mecánica, lo distraía y, más aún, lo hacía sentir que todavía tenía algo bajo control. Aunque ese sentimiento fuera ínfimo, era a lo que se agarraba cuando sus pensamientos repetitivos le acosaban durante la madrugada. Así, poco a poco, fue cayendo en una espiral de locura, reforzada por el insomnio, de la que parecía no salir nunca.

—Hay una expedición en dos días —le comentó Erwin por el pasillo aquella mañana.

—¿Empezarás a organizarlos en grupos, no? —Levi hizo un esfuerzo para que su satisfacción no se reflejara en la cara. Por fin un poco de acción—. Supongo que debo revisar los equipos de todos, como la otra vez.

Erwin sonrió tristemente.

—Comienzas a pensar como un soldado, Levi.

—Bueno, no me queda otra opción. Aún tengo que mantenerme con vida.

El día llegó antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Tenían como objetivo ir a una zona ya conocida, limpiarla de titanes para seguir avanzando hasta llegar a otra zona desconocida y estudiarla. Ese era su modus operandi, el que habían utilizado durante treinta años, y nadie parecía querer cambiarlo a pesar de los malos resultados que obtenían.

—Son órdenes de arriba —le había explicado Erwin cuando todavía se dirigían la palabra para algo más de dos frases—. Ellos están muy cómodos en sus palacios de cristal y dejan que nosotros hagamos el trabajo más peligroso. Lo peor es que el capitán no hace nada para evitarlo.

—A mí me parece sencillo. Dejad de seguir sus órdenes y se arreglaría todo.

—Te lo explicaré de esta manera. Hay tres formas de morir en este trabajo: los titanes, la insubordinación y la deserción —le aclaró en voz baja—. Todos preferimos enfrentarnos a una muerte incierta que a una segura.

Levi siempre había tenido la opinión que, en la Legión, los soldados eran como borregos que avanzaban siempre por el mismo camino rodeados de lobos. No sabía que ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de dar la media vuelta y correr por su vida.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? —preguntó Levi acercándose más a él al observar miradas indiscretas—. No estarías teniendo esta conversación conmigo si no tienes algo pensado.

Erwin sonrió indulgentemente.

—Tiempo al tiempo. Al final, todos acabarán en el lugar que les corresponde.

Partieron a la batalla cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por el horizonte. Sufrieron dos docenas de bajas antes de llegar a la zona cero, el punto donde acabaron la última vez. Para entonces, el grupo estaba tan mermando que Erwin se preguntaba si iban a salir de ahí con vida.

Levi luchaba en solitario, como era habitual, desoyendo las órdenes de su superior. Aún no entendía cómo era que no había acabado en la celda de aislamiento, pero si la suerte seguía con él, no iba a desperdiciarla. Se alejó de sus compañeros persiguiendo a un titán excéntrico que, por alguna razón, le gustaba dar una vuelta completa a los árboles por los que pasaba mientras se iba acercando poco a poco. Levi decidió eliminarlo antes de que fuera un problema. No contó con que, en cuanto lo vio, el titán fue a por él con una velocidad que no había previsto. Intentó zafarse y huir hasta el árbol más cercano, pero el cabrón se le volvió a cruzar en el camino antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Su corazón se paró un instante en que estuvo demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar a tiempo y, lamentablemente, ese instante iba a ser mortal.

Sin embargo, el titán cayó al suelo al segundo siguiente y empezó a salir un humo blanco que le dificultó la visión durante un momento.

—Te dije que no te alejaras del grupo —lo sermoneó Erwin con cara de querer golpearlo.

—¿Volvemos ya? —preguntó intentando calmarse y colocándose a una distancia prudente de él.

—Sí, no hemos conseguido nada, pero es mejor preservar lo que aún tenemos. —Erwin se reunió con todos, los reagrupó y volvieron a la seguridad de los muros sin muchos problemas.

Al menos, en principio.

—Eres un imbécil —le espetó Hange en la enfermería. Levi intentaba vendarle el brazo a pesar de los insultos que, muy en el fondo, sabía que se merecía.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Ella le dio una patada como pudo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Erwin se está jugando el culo por ti, no puedo creer que lo trates de esa forma. Eres un cabrón y un egoísta.

—¿De qué hablas? Él no ha hecho nada por mí.

—Intercede por ti cada vez que la cagas. Si él no fuera hijo del Mayor, tú no saldrías de la celda de castigo. O, mejor aún, muerto. Así no darías tantos problemas.

Levi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Trató de rebatir su argumento pero de repente se quedó sin palabras. Aquello podía explicar muchas cosas, excepto una.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que nos jugamos la vida cada vez que salimos a campo abierto? —continuó ella, todavía alterada—. Deja de hacerte el héroe. Si quieres morir rápido, no nos metas a nosotros contigo.

Las palabras de Hange todavía resonaban en su cabeza una vez que salió de la enfermería. ¿Creía ella que tenía complejo de héroe? Estaba completamente equivocada. Era un loco que no temía al acercarse al peligro, pero que se arrepentía cuando veía que no tenía escapatoria. Quizá debería hacer lo que le había recomendado y acabar con todo de una vez. Si no fuera por Hannah y sus últimas palabras, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

_«Sigue con vida, Levi. Cueste lo que te cueste»._

Lo atrapó en medio del pasillo, o sería más correcto decir que Erwin lo atrapó a él porque en cuanto lo vio, lo arrastró hasta la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta.

—Bien, esto ha acabado —le soltó girando la llave un par de veces.

—¿Qué se ha acabado?

—Ser indulgente contigo. Los planes se han precipitado y no tengo tiempo para encontrar a otro como tú.

Levi parpadeó confuso. Por un momento había llegado a creer que iba a asesinarle ahí en medio y que tiraría su cuerpo fuera de las murallas para que los titanes lo aplastaran y su cuerpo quedara irreconocible.

—¿Qué planes? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Por qué crees que te elegí en Trost, Levi? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué tú y no otro más obediente y menos molesto? ¿Por qué crees que no te dejo ir? ¿Para qué piensas que te necesito?

—Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé. —Levi no pudo ocultar el tartamudeo. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose lo mismo, no podía fingir que aquello no le importaba—. Soy bueno con el equipo de maniobras.

—Y un asco intentando trabajar en equipo, si me permites opinar. —Erwin se pinzó el borde de los labios y suspiró—. Te elegí porque vi que eras un luchador, arriesgado, con los nervios de acero y un loco impulsivo. En cuanto te vi, supe que habías apostado tu vida incontables veces y que lo harías de nuevo sin dudarlo.

Levi se quedó callado esperando a que continuara, pero Erwin parecía dudar.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —le instó, intrigado.

—Acaba de aprobarse el proyecto que el Capitán Pixis lleva planeando medio año para cambiar la forma de avanzar en campo abierto —susurró Erwin—. Pero el Consejo quiere una prueba, como ya lo pensábamos.

—¿Qué proyecto? Nunca me hablaste de eso.

—Tenía que comprobar si eras de confianza y si podía conseguir que confiaras en mí, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso. Escucha —Erwin se acercó a él—, te propongo un trato.

—Oh, no, me niego. Ya me conozco demasiado bien tus tratos.

—¿Quieres callarte y escuchar por una maldita vez, Levi? —Erwin bufó cada vez más exasperado—. Sé que no quieres estar aquí, ya lo has dejado bastante claro. Te propongo que me ayudes con esto y yo haré lo que pueda para que escapes sin que te persigan.

—Sí, claro. Después de mantenerme aquí todo este tiempo, me ibas a dejar salir como si nada.

—Para esto te necesitaba. —El hombre suspiró. La conversación no estaba yendo como había planeado y necesitaba a Levi para que todo saliera bien—. Te quería aquí para que me ayudaras en el proyecto de Pixis, eras lo bastante loco como para aceptar y lo suficientemente bueno como para salir con vida de él. Pero estabas con Frank todo el tiempo y yo no confiaba en él, así que me mantuve callado hasta tener la ocasión de…

Levi le paró ahí harto de dar rodeos.

—Me estás hablando del proyecto todo el tiempo, pero no me dices en qué consiste. Suéltalo de una vez, ¿qué debo hacer para salir de aquí?

Erwin sonrió congratulándose internamente. Era tan fácil hacerle perder la paciencia y que aceptara con tal de no oír más verborrea absurda. Ahora sólo faltaba que realmente accediera y que todo saliera bien. El riesgo que se jugaban era demasiado grande como para que hubiera algún error.

(…)

_Coda_

En cuanto Levi se enfrentó a ellos, supo que aquella había sido la peor idea que había tenido nunca. ¿Quién lo había mandado a meterse en la Legión? Con lo feliz que estaba viviendo su vida sin seguir las órdenes de nadie.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó tímidamente la chica que se había presentado como Petra.

Los otros tres la miraron confusos. Levi tuvo que tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de salir por la puerta para buscar a Erwin y abrirle el canal.

—¿A vosotros tampoco os ha dicho nada?

—Que tenemos que trabajar juntos esta semana y que saldremos a campo abierto en dos semanas para demostrar la teoría de Pixis —comentó el hombre rubio que se encontraba al lado de ella—. Y que tenemos que utilizar humo de colores.

_Humo de colores. _El gran plan y el proyecto que se suponía los iba a salvar a todos se basaba en un entretenimiento para fiestas de cumpleaños. Nadie iba a salir con vida de ahí, al menos ya se había hecho a la idea de ello. Todo hubiera ido bien si el plan fuera únicamente hacer grupos pequeños en las expediciones para ocupar más terreno en menos tiempo, en vez de ir todos juntos como habían hecho hasta el momento. Pero no. Tenían que utilizar los colorines como si fueran críos de seis años. _«Es para conocer la ubicación de todos, Levi» _le había explicado Erwin con una paciencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Y una mierda, casi podía ver a los altos mandos riéndose de ellos en ese momento y haciendo apuestas a ver cuánto duraban fuera de los muros.

Así que eso era todo. Intentando trabajar junto a unos tíos que no conocía de nada para probar que los humitos de colores funcionaban. Estaba bien jodido.

—Entonces tenemos dos semanas para aprender… ¿exactamente qué? —preguntó Levi, más cabreado que nunca.

—Se supone que aprender a trabajar juntos o alguna mierda parecida —contestó el tío que tenía la sempiterna expresión de haber chupado un limón.

Vale, se equivocaba. En realidad estaba bien, bien, _pero muy bien_, jodido.

Fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Cada uno tenía su propio método para atacar y eso provocaba que molestaran los unos a los otros hasta el punto que Auruo y Gunter se enredaron con los equipos y tuvieron que ir en su ayuda para separarles. Era imposible compenetrase con esas condiciones.

—Disculpadme —dijo entrando a la fortaleza y buscando a quien lo había metido en ese lío. Lo encontró en su habitación hablando con un hombre más alto que él en un tono serio y atento—. Tengo que hablar contigo, Erwin. En privado.

—Yo ya me iba. —El hombre se acercó a Levi y, extrañamente, empezó a oler a su alrededor. Qué tipo más raro—. Nos vemos esta tarde, Erwin.

—Eso espero. —Erwin se despidió de él con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse—. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Levi estuvo casi una hora quejándose del grupo al que le había tocado instruir. Novatos inmaduros, ignorantes, débiles, simples, indisciplinados. «_Auruo se mordió dos veces la lengua hoy. ¡Dos veces! Lo siento, pero es imposible entrenar con ellos». _Erwin escuchó todas sus quejas en silencio, hasta que Levi cogió aliento. Entonces se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó en el escritorio.

—¿Así que renuncias sin haberlo intentado? —preguntó tratando de mantenerse sereno.

—No… eso no es lo que yo quería decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir, entonces?

Levi calló intentando pensarlo mejor. No se le ocurrió nada.

—¿Seguirás intentándolo o renuncias? —insistió Erwin.

—Joder, no lo sé. Es sólo que… No tengo ni idea de lo que hacer ahora porque si seguimos así acabaremos todos muertos.

—Podrías tratar de hablar con ellos antes de darles órdenes como siempre te ha gustado hacer.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Hablar… con ellos? ¿Para qué?

—Para que te conozcan y te respeten como persona antes que como soldado. —Levi se quedó pensativo y suspiró, aceptando al final. De todas formas ya se había quedado sin ideas—. Bien, si me necesitas, estaré en el campo de entrenamiento con mi grupo.

—Sí, vale… —Levi se quedó parado en la puerta un segundo, dubitativo y algo molesto consigo mismo, antes de volverse de nuevo—. Gracias.

Erwin levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Pero el chico se había ido antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta decente_. _

Se reunió con ellos a la hora de comer. Era eso o quedarse solo ya que Hange, a quien también habían convencido para aceptar esa locura, estaba hablando con su propio grupo de novatos. De su fascinación por los titanes lo más seguro, porque los chicos que la rodeaban la miraban con una mezcla de terror genuino y curiosidad morbosa.

—Ey… —Los cuatro alzaron la mirada alucinados al verlo ahí parado. Levi fingió no escuchar el bufido molesto de Auruo—. ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él, tratando de hablar a pesar de su lengua herida.

—Siéntese aquí, señor —le indicó Petra de una forma más amable que su compañero, así que aceptó la invitación sin más preguntas. Un incómodo silencio envolvió a los cinco hasta que la chica se atrevió a hablar de nuevo—. Esta mañana… eh… no ha ido muy bien el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

—Irá mejor la próxima —comentó Erd sin dejar de comer la sopa.

Un nuevo silencio, incluso más incómodo que el anterior, hizo presencia. Eso de intentar conocerles no estaba saliendo como esperaba, así que decidió ser un poco menos amistoso para pasar a ser más práctico.

—Eres fuerte Erd, pero te falta velocidad —dijo Levi de repente, sorprendiéndoles—. ¿Has probado aumentar el ángulo del balanceo hacia delante para mejorar el salto en un par de metros?

El chico lo miró por primera vez y frunció el ceño.

—No sé si es posible…

—Claro que lo es, tus brazos soportarán la tensión. Y tú —añadió inclinándose hacia Petra—, entiendo que quieras sacar ventaja escondiéndote pero eso no te servirá ahí fuera, te sugiero que aproveches tu tamaño para otras cosas. Eres muy ágil, pero poco práctica con tantos movimientos inútiles, trata de trabajar en la simplificación.

Era curioso cómo se tomaban en serio esos consejos que les había dado durante el campo de entrenamiento. Quizá el contexto distendido en el que estaban les hacía ser más receptivos, ya que en la cocina podían intercalar bromas mientras escuchaban a Levi hablar. En todo caso, cuando fueron al campo aquella tarde, ya podían hacer los movimientos correctos, aunque sabían que necesitaban mucha más práctica.

Cuando ya se recogían para volver, Levi se cruzó con Erwin. Parecía muy divertido al haberle visto intentando ejecutar las maniobras con los novatos.

—Veo que mis consejos han servido de algo.

—No exactamente, pero sí. Más o menos —aceptó rebasándole y siguiendo su camino como si no existiera.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. —Levi no quiso volverse para mirarlo, pero lo escuchó atentamente—. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

—Ya… —No pensaba seguir ese consejo.

Al final lo hizo. No al día siguiente, ni al posterior, pero ninguno se sorprendió cuando Levi se sentó delante de él y le preguntó cómo le había ido el día a sus chicos.

Cada noche, como hacía tiempo que no hacían, hablaban en susurros cuando todo el mundo se acostaba, en la cocina, el lugar de siempre. Levi, para sorpresa de los dos, empezó a participar en las conversaciones hablando con orgullo de cómo Gunter había realizado una asistencia sin esfuerzo o cómo Auruo empezaba a tratarle con mayor respeto, o al menos fingía hacerlo. Los cuatro le hablaron de sus familias con gran entusiasmo, pero intentaron no preguntarle sobre su turbulento pasado ya que conocían los rumores de que Levi había sido un prófugo buscado por la justicia. Él nunca lo desmintió, pero se guardó la verdadera historia para sí.

—¿Un prófugo? ¿Eso es lo que dicen? —preguntó Erwin sonriendo—. Ahora que pienso, eso tendría sentido.

Levi no se molestó en contarle la verdad. No tendría sentido ahondar más en un pasado que quería olvidar. ¿A quién le interesaba que hubiera crecido en un orfanato que cerró poco después de su llegada? ¿A quién le gustaría la historia de un niño de ocho años sirviéndose de sus mismas destrezas para sobrevivir? ¿A quién podría interesarle saber sobre aquella noche de frío invierno que se había encontrado a Levi, famélico y deshidratado, y se había ocupado de él porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer? A nadie le interesaría conocer sus ideas previamente egoístas que se habían convertido en un férreo sentimiento que fue creciendo durante los pocos años que lo había conocido dejándole a cargo de sus hermanos, aún más pequeños que él.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —se despidió Erwin levantándose de la mesa—. Tengo que darle el reporte del día a Pixis.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto —le comentó de repente, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en lo que decía—. Puedes ascender cuando te dé la gana y hacer que le dieran mucho por culo a Pixis. ¡Eres hijo del Mayor Smith! ¿Por qué seguir siendo sólo un Sargento y jugártelo todo en un plan que no tiene sentido? ¿Por qué no intentar sacar ventaja de la situación?

El hombre alzó una ceja, mucho más divertido de lo habitual.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué crees que hago esto?

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

—Inténtalo.

Levi rodó los ojos, bufando por lo bajo.

—No me digas que es por no vivir a la sombra de tu padre, que ya te has cansado de ser el "hijo de Smith" y esperas que la gente te conozca por tu propio nombre.

Erwin rio con esa voz de barítono que hacía reverberar el cristal de las ventanas.

—Puede que sea así. De todas maneras sí que saco ventaja a la situación. —Desde su perspectiva, Levi creyó ver que le había guiñado el ojo, pero podía haber sido sólo su imaginación—. Si no fuera así, no te habría podido llevar bajo mi tutela, ¿no crees?

—Eso no me explica nada.

—Cree lo que quieras, no me importa. —Erwin se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió—. No creas que eres el único que puede guardar secretos, _Levi._

El chico dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás al notar el tinte de sarcasmo con el que había pronunciado su nombre. O el que decía que era su nombre. Se miraron fijamente durante un momento antes de que los dos decidieran atrasar su ficha y continuar la conversación como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pocos días después, Levi se dio cuenta con aprensión que empezaba apreciar a los novatos que tenía a cargo. Le gustaba el sentido de justicia de Petra, los silencios envolventes de Gunter y los aires de grandeza de Auruo que le habían metido en más de un lío con sus compañeros. Le gustaba estar entre ellos, era una sensación parecida a cuando estaba con Hannah y Will, una sensación que había creído haber perdido en cuanto ellos murieron. Estaba asustado de empezar a sentirse parte de _algo _que se rompía una y otra vez. Petra cada día lo admiraba más, tal y como Hannah había hecho en su momento, le aterraba que la misma historia se repitiera de nuevo ante sus ojos y no pudiera hacer nada. Que ellos también murieran y se quedara solo otra vez.

—No puedes vivir sin nadie a quien proteger —le había dicho Hannah días antes de morir. Unos pandilleros la habían acosado en el callejón cerca de la Ciudad Subterránea y él había acudido en su rescate sin dudarlo ni un momento, aun sabiendo que ella podía cuidarse a sí misma.

—Cállate, Hannah —rebatió él acordándose de Levi y cómo había muerto ahogado en el río a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Jamás se había arrepentido de la elección de convertirse en su hermano, pero lamentaba que ella no pudiera verlo de la misma forma que él sentía.

Ella le palmeó el hombro con aflicción

—No te quedes solo nunca. Eso te matará algún día.

—Nunca voy a estar solo. Vosotros estáis conmigo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Siempre.

El chico creyó en sus palabras y siguió su consejo. Nunca más iba a estar solo, aunque Hannah ya no estuviera ahí. Lo bueno era que, en la Legión, siempre había alguien a quien proteger.

El día de la prueba llegó cuando ya nadie lo esperaba. El objetivo era sencillo: llegar hasta donde nadie más había estado. Estaban divididos en cuatro grupos de cinco personas, cada uno tomó una dirección deseándose suerte mutuamente. La misión fue un éxito, tres bajas a cambio de llegar a recorrer un radio de dos kilómetros antes de volver. Los nuevos cambios se hicieron de inmediato, Levi fue elevado al rango de Sargento; Erwin, a Capitán; y a Pixis le concedieron por fin la plaza como Comandante de las tropas estacionarias que había pedido hacía años.

—Eso era lo que andaba buscado —le comentó Erwin tras la ceremonia—. Decía que ya estaba cansado de la Legión y de tantas excursiones sin sentido. Quería un poco de tranquilidad.

—Joder con el viejo, qué bien montado se lo tenía. Y sólo tuvo que inventarse unos ridículos humos de colores para conseguir su jubilación.

—Sí, bastante bien —afirmó sin ganas de corregirle el lenguaje. Ya había visto que Levi se comportaba como un chico civilizado cuando hablaba con cualquier otra persona—. Entonces… supongo que querrás irte. Puedo arreglarlo para que parezca que has ido visitar a tu familia y luego propagar la noticia de que ha pasado un "horrible accidente" y no te busquen nunca.

Levi se quedó callado por un momento con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Petra y los demás mientras jugaban al póker. Pensando en el padre de Petra y la mujer de Gunter, planteándose qué sería de ellos y qué sería de él en un futuro cercano. Siempre había personas a las que proteger en la Legión, incluso cuando no los conocía.

—No pareces muy contento, Levi.

—Puede que todavía me quede una temporada más —soltó de golpe sin mirarle—. Es decir, todavía tengo que superarte, ¿no? Para salir de aquí.

La sonrisa de Erwin se ensanchó durante un segundo antes de desaparecer.

—Es cierto, tienes que superarme.

El chico asintió y dejó que el tiempo pasara con lentitud. Respirando. Se sentía bien el respirar y notar que seguía vivo a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. Era un jodido soldado, Sargento para mayor agravio, viviendo cada día como si fuera el último. Nunca había pensado que podía cambiar y estar tan satisfecho con las cosas que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Algún día me dirás quién es Levi?

—Yo soy Levi.

—Lo sé pero… ¿quién _era _Levi?

Él guardó silencio durante un instante y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todos los cambios y todas las vueltas que había tenido en su vida, Erwin había sido el centro, la tabla a la que poder agarrarse cuando veía que todo estaba derrumbándose. Él lo había obligado a seguir a su lado, a seguir luchando y, aunque sus intereses habían sido egoístas, no podía culparlo por lo que había hecho. Era posible que, incluso, estuviera un poco agradecido, pero jamás se lo diría.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Por nada en concreto —aceptó él sabiendo que el chico no cedería en su posición.

Por ello se sintió sorprendido cuando le escuchó susurrar:

—Levi era mi hermano.

Aunque no fuera de sangre, Levi siempre había sido su familia y jamás podría olvidarle. Cada vez que lo llamaban por su nombre, le hacía sentir que había algo vivo en él. Algo tangible, que no había desaparecido y que no se borraría nunca.

—Entiendo.

Erwin nunca más le hizo la misma pregunta y Levi se lo agradeció eternamente. Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando el sol poniéndose tras las murallas, esperando un nuevo día y preparados para enfrentarse a los nuevos cambios que se presentarían ante ellos en un futuro no demasiado lejano.

* * *

Y aquí se termina una nueva edición del Amigo Invisible de LiveJourna, hasta el año que viene. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡sois los mejores!

Besos,

KJ*


End file.
